Heartless to Love
by Blizzaris
Summary: Loyalty is a hard bond to break. Collaborative fic with DesertThorns - see her for the sequel
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of this fic… as you can see! Wow, that must have sounded stupid… anyways, all odd chapters will be written by my friend April, and all even chapters by yours truly :) She had written a short fic for me once and I decided to add to it cuz it didn't sound finished to me… so here it is! Oh, PLEASE REVIEW OR WE SHALL BOTH COME AFTER YOU WHEN YOU ARE ASLEEP AND MURDER YOU IN YOUR BED! Hint: she's the short one and made me do it! Go after her. Shifty eyes…

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Loveless… but do we ever want to, damnit!

**Heartless to love…**

**Dedicated to Corin**

**_Enjoy! lol_**

"Soubi…" Ritsuka groaned out as Soubi was nipping at the boy's neck playfully. They were lying under a large tree the shade casting among their bodies and Soubi was holding Ritsuka on his lap and holding his slender, cute waist while kissing at his neck and sucking at it. Soubi lifted his head from his neck paused and then rested his chin on Ritsuka's head, blowing softly at his cat ears. "Stop that!" Ritsuka hissed pushing his ears down a bit. "Anything you wish… for my Ritsuka." Soubi said in his deep voice, stopping what he was doing and lifted a hand to play with Ritsuka's violet black hair instead.

"Soubiiiii…" Ritsuka whined and turned over in his lap to face him. His mouth held a rather cute pout, one that Soubi adored. Ritsuka's tail flung back as he glared to Soubi his hands on the grass near Soubi's hips and his knees between his long legs. "What is it?" Soubi asked his elegant blue eyes blinking through his glasses and his mouth turned to a smile as he dropped the strands of Ritsuka's hair gently so it hit his nose. Ritsuka blinked and let a blush come to his face. "Oh! Nothing!" He said angrily at Soubi then suddenly losing his balance on his hands and fell into Soubi's muscular chest his tail flopped to his own face as he looked up flushing furiously. He noticed Soubi's heart pounding in his chest and Ritsuka sat up curiously. Then gained his courage and kissed Soubi on his lips hard. Soubi widened his eyes in surprise this was very bold of Ritsuka, though he didn't mind it one bit and he relaxed into the kiss finally letting Ritsuka take control.

Ritsuka licked at Soubi's lips his face hot and his ears pressed down he shivered when he heard the tiniest groan come from Soubi's throat. Ritsuka was too embarrassed to look into Soubi's crystal eyes now, so he kissed down to Soubi's chin then the side of his neck to nip at it as Soubi had done. "You learn quickly…" Soubi sighed, relaxed and warm. "Now only if you could learn like this at school…" He flinched as Ritsuka had bit him hard. "Shut up…" Ritsuka said hotly his face still red. Soubi took that as an order and said nothing more. Ritsuka's heart was pounding in his chest as he licked up the bite he created. Soubi tried to hold back a moan and gripped on to the grass with his fingers. This gave Ritsuka courage and shakily brought his hands to Soubi's white buttoned shirt and undid the first few he looked up to Soubi only to see his eyes closed shut. Ritsuka continued, his knees shaking between Soubi's tight black pants.

Ritsuka found his collarbone and sucked on it with his moist lips. Soubi had found his way to Ritsuka's black soft ears and rubbed them between his fingers earning him a moan from his Ritsuka and this time he gently bit him this time, then licked him lovingly. Ritsuka lifted his head to see Soubi's now flushed face and eyes shut he looked to see Soubi's hands white from gripping the grass. Ritsuka smiled this is what he was doing to Soubi! He felt proud and made his way to his full lips he kissed at the corner of Soubi's mouth then pressed the two lips together in a hot kiss. Soubi moaned when he felt Ritsuka's tongue enter his hot mouth but he couldn't find a way to stop him he was too warm, passionate and it felt too right. Ritsuka explored Soubi's mouth with his tongue and encouraged Soubi to do the same. Ritsuka felt him self getting hotter and wrapped himself around Soubi, his legs around the older mans waist and he pushed themselves together gaining a hot and loud moan from Soubi as he moaned inside Soubi's mouth.

Soubi started to panic. If Ritsuka did anything else he was sure he would lose control. Ritsuka however did not stop, he pulled his wet tongue out of Soubi's moist mouth and shoved Soubi against the tree with his arms and then licked at the blond's earlobe causing Soubi to arch and press against Ritsuka again causing them both hiss in pleasure.

"Ritsukaa…" Soubi whimpered as the boy already had the rest of his shirt open and was feeling around him. "Soubii…" Ritsuka moaned and ached for more.

"Ritsuka… stop…" Soubi panted as Ritsuka pulled at his hair and licked at his chest again.

"Noo…"

He was pushed to the ground by Soubi, the older man's hands grasping Ritsuka's wrists as his slender body was flat to the ground. Ritsuka squirmed underneath his Fighter as his blond hair fell on to his face. Soubi gave him one possessive kiss and hesitantly stood up.

"We can't…" Soubi said in a deep tone, almost smacking himself for saying so. The boy had grown on him and he learned to love him not at Seimei's command, but his own free will. Ritsuka rolled on his stomach and looked up to Soubi who looked like he was in deep pain. Ritsuka frowned and stood up his hot face starting to turn normal again.

"Seimei, right?" Ritsuka spat and ran a hand threw his dark hair, his ears tweaking. "I get it; you just liked me because Seimei told you to!" Ritsuka yelled, hands coving his tearing eyes. Soubi hurt at those words but just listened as Ritsuka continued.

"You're just are USING me like I'm SEIMEI!" Ritsuka yelled in his face as tears rolled down his soft cheeks. "Go away! I don't ever want to see your stupid face again…" He paused between chokes of tears. "Tha… That's… AN _ORDER_!" Soubi just nodded and walked away in the afternoon sun, leaving Ritsuka on the grass, crying.

Somewhere in the distance a man was laughing… Soubi turned around on his heels and looked to a dark corner to see… what he dreaded.

"Seimei…" Soubi looked to him with hidden anger in his eyes.

"My Beloved, come here." The man ordered in a mocking tone, a smirk on his lips. At first it looked like Soubi hesitated to come and would run away, but instead he came like a dog obeying his master. "Good Beloved." Seimei said and pulled Soubi by the cuff of his shirt to pull him closer to him so the two were nearly hugging.

"Now you know what you must do with my brother?" Seimei breathed in Soubi's ear. He took a hand and pulled a strand of his soft blond hair. When the Fighter did not respond, he took Soubi's earlobe between his teeth and pulled it. Soubi winced and said nothing. His blue eyes seemed to have lost their will. Seimei only smirked as he let go of his ear.

"Talk now," The Sacrifice called Beloved ordered his Fighter.

"Yes, my master." Soubi whispered dispiritedly and pulled himself away to see eye to eye with Seimei.

"You tricked my brother into loving you? For now he will be broken as much as I." Seimei said almost laughing as he lightly kissed Soubi and pulled him close. Soubi only gave in because he had to obey his master. Soubi waited until Seimei pulled away to speak.

"Ritsuka has not admitted to loving me." Soubi said his light navy eyes stern. Seimei only laughed and pulled at Soubi's long hair before coming close to Soubi's ear once more to whisper hotly in his ear, "Well then, you better get working on that." Seimei only smirked as Soubi was silent. He had found out that his Beloved had fallen for his younger brother he saw it on that day when no one was looking. He remembered that day clearly now.

"_Soubi…" Ritsuka asked his head drenched in the rain as he shivered. _

"_What is it Ritsuka?" Soubi said stopping, noticing his distress. As the harshly falling rain pummeled the ground, Ritsuka looked down and whimpered his question,_

"_Soubi… If Seimei ordered you to… to kill me, would you?" Soubi did not hesitate and replied "Probably." Ritsuka jerked his head back in shock and started to run away the tears stinging on his face "I knew it!" Soubi quickly grasped his arm and said seriously when he pulled Ritsuka to his body "…But I would die first." Ritsuka's eyes widened at his words and huddled into Soubi more. "Stupid…" He said, nuzzling into his warm arms. They did not noticing a dark shadow in the corner smirking._

Yes, that was the day Seimei witnessed every thing and noticed Soubi's love. His dream spell was supposed to awaken Ritsuka and kill him from this recent memory, bringing him back to his old memories and Soubi was supposed to do this for him. If Seimei did not want to be lost forever he needed Ritsuka's old memory back, it was sort of a time travel to fix what he had done… but now, Soubi failed and since Seimei could not return to his normal self, he would take it all out on his little brother and his Beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we are - chapter two! This was written by yours truly this time! THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU BLESSED PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! To those who didn't... DesertThorn and I are on your way to your house TONIGHT! You better sleep awake...**

**Disclaimer: Wedon'townLoveless blah blah... had to get that over as quickly as possible... it's painful to say :(**

**Heartless to Love…**

**Dedicated to: April :3**

_Please enjoy! I had no clue what to write lmao_

Soubi slowly walked away from the grassy area he had so recently enjoyed with his new Sacrifice. Ritsuka was nowhere to be seen. His flat eyes lingering on the place where they had been together, he turned painfully away, fully realizing what he was to do. As he continued on his way back to his apartment he shared with Kio, Ritsuka's last words to him rang in his head, _"I get it; you just liked me because Seimei told you to!" 'No, Ritsuka, if you only knew…'_ he replied to an imaginary Ritsuka in his head. "_You're just are USING me like I'm SEIMEI!"_ bowing his head in sorrow, he noticed he was at the same bridge they had been on that day; when he had really fallen in love with Ritsuka. He looked out across the water with saddened eyes, emotions bubbling and churning inside of him.

A sudden gust of wind drew him out of his reverie as he renewed his walk towards home. Except… it didn't quite feel like home. Not with his task hanging over his head. It felt more like an empty house. Just an empty structure that he slept in. Not without… Ritsuka's love to warm his heart. _"Go away! I don't ever want to see your stupid face again… Tha… That's… AN _ORDER_!"_ On top of all that Ritsuka had said, had hurt him, he had to seal it as an order. This was the worst for Soubi to bear. No more waiting for school to end just to see him, or even dueling with him. Soubi was banned from showing his face to Ritsuka.

This in itself would have been almost a blessing, had Seimei not prepared for it. He had overruled his little brother's order, allowing the Fighter to show his face one last time – to kill him. He could not disobey the older brother; he was too powerful. He held the same name as Soubi. This by itself tied him to the man stronger than any earthly bond could.

Traveling the rest of the way in silent contemplation, Soubi finally arrived at his apartment. Kio and the Zero's were out; the space was quiet and empty. By this time it was late afternoon, and Soubi thought about what he was going to do about his dilemma. It was dark before he reached a decision.

Seimei had ordered Soubi to kill his younger brother that night. He had told his Fighter to wait for him in his apartment at 9 am. Exactly on time, Soubi heard a knock on the door. He let his first Sacrifice in and offered him a seat.

"There is no need for pleasantries, my dear Beloved," he explained, waving a hand at the furniture. Soubi just kept his eyes on the ground, looking slightly distressed.

"What is it? Speak," ordered Seimei. Looking into his Sacrifice's eyes, he reported,

"Ritsuka is dead. I killed him last night." Soubi's clear blue eyes met with Seimei's dark ones. Suddenly, Seimei gave a cunning smile.

"This is good, is it not?" the cat-eared man cooed, pulling the other in close and kissing him gently on the lips.

"It is, master," Soubi replied quietly after his Sacrifice moved his lips away enough to speak. Laughing softly, Ritsuka's older brother entwined his fingers in Soubi's long blond hair.

"Then I must leave you, for there are other things to be done. You have done well, my Beloved." The bespectacled man half-heartedly responded to a swift but deep kiss from Seimei, as was his duty to serve his master. Seimei disentangled his fingers from Soubi's hair, then exited out the door he came through. Soubi gazed at the closed door with a somber expression in his eyes.

"I wonder how long it will take for punishment to come," he whispered into the still and silent room.

Soubi did not have long to wait. Seimei had gone to Ritsuka's home to see what impact his death had on their mother. He was enraged to find not only his mother, but Ritsuka also! He stormed back to Soubi's as fast as he could and when he got there, he stood in front of his Fighter, glaring at him with anger smoldering in his dark eyes.

The blond man knew this was coming. He had known that there would be pain of some sort to follow, he only needed to wait. He knew how to cope with physical pain; it was the mental pain that hurt the most. His seething eyes sweeping the room, Seimei spotted something that would serve his punishment just fine. Outwardly calm, he strode over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a serrated knife. Seeing what he was fingering in his hands, Soubi inwardly groaned and shut his eyes, fighting back the panic that washed over him.

Testing the edge of the razor-sharp blade against his fingertip and finding it to his satisfaction, Seimei smirked. Turning towards the liar, he casually circled him, holding the knife at waist level.

"Since when do you hold any free will?" the dark-haired man spat venomously, "Were you just playing the good little puppy," Seimei leaned close, whispering the next words in his ear, "just _waiting_ for the chance to disobey me, showing me your real powers? Of _deceit_ and _betrayal_?" On each of these, Seimei, who was at this point standing behind the perpetrator, cut deep little nicks in each side of his neck, dangerously close to the jugular. Little tears of blood started running from the cuts down his neck, marring the tattoo inscribed there and staining his shirt. Soubi did not react; he had been through pain many times greater.

"Or maybe… maybe you have actually fallen in love with Ritsuka." The armed man slowly drew the knife across his Fighter's back as he exaggerated the name of his brother, making a big and deep diagonal line which soon began gushing blood. Soubi hardly batted an eye although it was starting to hurt.

"But surely the great Soubi would not fall for someone so insignificant." Once again stretching out the last word, Seimei grinned as he went over the cut he had just made, etching it more deeply into Soubi's back. The amount of blood oozing from the wound was increased, now soaking his shirt and his pants as well where it ran down his back. The blond man shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Tell me!" the cat-eared man hissed.

"No. I cannot love one such as him." The words brought a lump to his throat and he could say no more. He knew he was betraying Ritsuka by saying this, but what else could he do? This was the mental punishment and both men knew it.

"Ahhh. Good Beloved. Know your place in this situation." His eye spotting a glass container in the kitchen, he quickly retrieved it, smirking as he uncapped the top, catching a whiff. As he finished this reprimand, he threw the contents of the bottle onto Soubi's back where he was wounded. The injured man cried out and sunk to his knees in pain. The liquid had been vinegar. Satisfied, Seimei let the last few drops fall, watching as his Fighter flinched as every drop touched his marred skin. He carelessly tossed the bottle aside, hearing it smash against a wall, dropped the knife point-first into the hardwood floor, and left the apartment for the second time that day, leaving Soubi bleeding and in pain on the floor.

Taking shaky breaths, the tall, blond man clenched and unclenched his fist against the wood panels on the floor as he waited for the searing pain to ebb. He didn't know how long he kneeled there, the blood from his injury making a bigger and bigger pool on the floor. He was startled out of his pain by Kio loudly swaggering into the apartment, calling "I'm hooo-" but was cut short as he saw the scene before him. His eyes grew wide and he rushed to his flat mate's side.

"Soubi! What the hell happened! I'll go get my first aid kit…" he dashed out of the room and was back in a moment with a small bag. He upended the contents and peeled back Soubi's shirt to get at the wound, disregarding the blood on the floor. It was still bleeding slowly, and Kio hurried to dress it before it got any worse.

"Tell me what happened – no, shh! Don't talk, you need to rest. Was it that Seimei? No, I told you, don't try to move or speak!" Kio questioned and chided as he tried his best to fix his friend's injury. As soon as his mind had been clear enough to think properly, Soubi's thoughts had been on Ritsuka. He had to get over there fast. Knowing Seimei, Ritsuka wasn't safe anymore. His brother would most likely just try to get rid of him himself, and the boy was defenseless. Feeling he might be able to move, the man tried standing, but his legs didn't obey properly, and he did a sort of half-shuffle-flop and only ended up wobbling a few centimeters to the right. Kio sent a flurry of chastisements his way, but Soubi didn't care. He attempted movement again, more successfully, and ended up standing.

"Wait! You can't move yet! I have to finish dressing your wound and you have to res-"

"No. I have to go protect Ritsuka. He isn't safe." Soubi interrupted firmly. He somehow changed into the fresh clothes Kio had fetched for him, and, taking a tentative step, he staggered, clutching the couch for support. His friend just stared helplessly, still on the ground, as he knew there was nothing that could change the other man's mind. When Soubi had made it to the door, he softly called out,

"Is he really worth that much to you?" Soubi didn't hear, or pretended not to, and continued on his way, becoming steadier with every step. He closed the door behind him, leaving behind a depressed Kio, still gazing sadly at the door.

Ritsuka sat at his computer, staring moodily at the screen. Soubi hadn't called him today. He wasn't sure if he expected him to or not. He _had_ ordered his Fighter to never let him see his face again, but he wasn't sure if he was actually going to respect the order. He recalled the pleasure he had felt with the man underneath the tree yesterday afternoon and let his head sink into his hands. A part of him wanted Soubi to be there. A part of him wanted to feel that again. But he had taken that away as well! All because of his brother. The cat-eared boy narrowed his eyes in contempt. If only Seimei hadn't owned his Fighter before him, that pleasure could be his again. Soubi wouldn't have had to lie to him; everything would have worked out much better. But, then again, he may not have ever met the man if his brother hadn't ordered Soubi to find him.

Ritsuka sighed again and raised his head, eyeing the phone. Should he call him? No, better not to. He would punish him. Yeah, for taking away those feelings they had felt so strongly yesterday. But it wasn't fair! He shouldn't have to punish himself also! Sighing again, he moved his eyes back to stare glumly at the computer again. It had been like this all day. Making a decision, the boy made to reach for the phone. However, before he could do so, the curtain rustled, as if moved by the breeze. Hope glimmering in his violet eyes, he rose and went to the window, pulling back the curtain, revealing…

…An anxious-looking Soubi. Feeling bubbled inside him. Happiness, anger, relief, pain. He struggled to pick one of these emotions, and anger ended up spilling out of his mouth, as it often did.

"Why are you here! I ordered you to never show your face again! Why do you always, _always_ lie! You say you'll follow my orde-" He was silenced by a hug from the man. His eyes widened in confusion.

"You're okay. Thank God," the older man said, relief washing over him. However, Ritsuka pushed him away, having questions to ask.

"Why wouldn't I be? Do you think I'm so helpless that I can't even take care of myself for a day? You're like a dog, come scurrying back to your owner! Coward! I told you to leave me alone and you can't even do that! Maybe you really should have stayed with my brother and never tried to meet me! You worthless… you worthless…!" Ritsuka spat all this into the older man's face, but tears in his eyes betrayed his deeper feelings, the sobs choking him. Soubi moved in to try to comfort him, as much as the boy's words stung, but Ritsuka slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me! Just LEAVE!" he screamed, retreating to his bed, burying his face in his pillow. Soubi decided to obey, turning to leave back out the window he came; closing his eyes in sorrow for the pain he caused his dear Sacrifice.

"Why did you do this to me? I would have been fine without you, you know. You didn't need to mess with my head like you did." Soubi looked back at the boy, who was sitting up on his bed, eyes averted. The tall man crossed the room and sat on the bed in front of the boy. He hugged him again, the boy not reacting.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I did not want it to turn out like this. Please forgive me." Soubi almost smiled when he felt the boy hug him back, his tears making wet spots on his shirt. However, one of the boy's hands slid over the wound his older brother had inflicted, making the earless man wince slightly. Ritsuka noticed, and drew back, eyeing his Fighter sharply.

"You fought without me again, didn't you? You lied, again! You said you wouldn't do that anymore! How do you ever expect me to trust you?" The boy looked so precious, sitting in front of him, eyes furious, face stained by tears, that he couldn't hold the truth from him any longer.

"I didn't fight without you. It was… your brother." The blond man moved his eyes away, reluctant to tell was had happened. Ritsuka was shocked and confused.

"Seimei! But he's dead! I saw his body! What do you mean? TELL THE TRUTH!"

"No… it was him. He's alive, sort of. It's like his spirit is still in this world; his memory. It's true. I don't know how."

"Why did he do this? Let me see! That's an order! I order you to show me what he did!" Soubi hesitated, but, from a rage-filled glare him the boy, he turned and stripped his shirt off, showing the wound and its paste-like dressing. The cut had been cleaned by the vinegar, but it had puffed up at the edge, creating a raised effect along the side of the wound. Ritsuka's horrified eyes traced the injury, swallowing audibly.

"This is why I came. I thought Seimei would have come after you when he left my apartment."

"Why, though? Why would he have come after me? What does he want?" The Fighter looked at the boy, but decided that he couldn't lie; his lies had caused Ritsuka too much pain already.

"Because… because he ordered me to kill you and I disobeyed." Ritsuka tore his eyes away from the wound to stare at the man's face. Thinking back to that rainy evening on the bridge, he recalled Soubi's words perfectly. _'…But I would die first.'_ The sentence resounded in the violet-eyed boy's head. He had kept his promise. He hadn't lied. His Fighter had protected him with his life from his malicious older brother. Happy, the boy kissed the older man deeply.

"Thank you," he whispered, settling into Soubi's lap and resting his read against his bare chest, closing his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Kissing both his pointed ear tips, the blond man started stroking Ritsuka's hair lovingly.

"Soubi?" the younger boy asked tentatively after a moment.

"Hm?"

"I… I love you," Ritsuka confessed, a small blush blooming on his porcelain cheeks. Soubi smiled.

"I love you too."

**Okay, this ended up being a two-shot! Didn't really plan on that, but that's just the way it worked out! I'm REALLY sorry for the extremely late update, but I've been busy since it's summer, so I didn't get around to updating it! Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed my chapter and our fic in general! Please review! It will take less time than it does to steal a cookie, so why not, eh? THANKS FOR READING! hugs**


	3. HtL Sequel Note! PLEASE READ

Alrighty folks, if you haven't already noticed, the sequel to this fic IS already up, and it's called Nothing is Hopeless! Now, some of you may have been looking for it and haven't been able to find it because it's _not under my penname_ – it's under DesertThorns. So that may help a bunch of you out, and just to make it easier, I'm going to give you the link. So here it is!

now you have practically _no_ excuse to _not_ read it! SO GO NOW!!! It's really good, I promise! I'm currently working on the second chapter of that one, and it's going to be INTENSE! I'm excited…

And if for some totally obscure reason you're _not _convinced, I'm going to leave you with an excerpt from it! So enjoy, then GO READ THE REST!! **And don't forget to reivew!!**

--blizzy

* * *

_"Soubi, get out."_

_The older man's harsh gaze was distracted from the madwoman and turned his head to his love. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he looked upon his Sacrifice confusedly._

_"Ritsuka, you can't me-"_

_"Ge… Get…Out. That's what I say and that's an order!" Ritsuka screeched, his voice cutting across the other's discordantly, small chest rising and falling rapidly. As shattered as his heart was, he knew it still beat, albeit fragmentally, for one person - Soubi. So why should someone he loved suffer for him? With face hidden from the man before him, he twisted his hand in his shirt until the knuckles whitened, sobs escaping his delicate mouth between quick, ragged breaths. The woman he called mother probably knew of Soubi from his brother, and he finally understood why she loathed him so. He had taken all both of her sons from him now and her husband was gone… she had no one left to turn to._

_Soubi almost looked like he was about to refuse, but when he glimpsed his Sacrifice's face his mind changed instantly. Gone was the fear of moments ago, instead replaced with anger and confusion, hardening those once soft eyes. But again he switched sides, realizing that he was the only thing separating mother from child, the only shield. What would happen if that one shield was removed?_

_"Ritsuka, I…I will no-"_

_Again, action from his Loveless halted his train of thought. Ritsuka now stood firm, some pillar of strength dredged up from some hidden void inside the boy. His dark lilac orbs stared, emotion swimming through them, concealing as much as could be blocked from the man, but not all of it. Soubi smothered his surprise; he knew Ritsuka's body language said he was fine, but his mind still murmured the question: did he even matter to his young lover anymore? What was he shielding himself from? The boy with cat ears looked so confident there in the middle of the room, the moon casting shadows on the carpet, reflecting off his ebony hair, standing tall, arms at his sides… Soubi looked to him with translucent, pleading eyes. However, the Aoyagi child ignored him altogether; instead, his mouth curved slowly upward into a smile Soubi recognized with dread. A smirk. Soubi's heart plummeted, blood turning to ice, eyes widening fractionally. He was just like Seimei. _


End file.
